Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei
Walkthrough * Level 70 Boosts can be used * Level 48 (temporary boosts will not work) * Able to defeat a level 92 Big Snake |items = * Monkeyspeak amulet (if you've lost your amulet, all the materials to remake it, except for the gold bar, can be bought from shops in Ape Atoll) * Gorilla greegree or blue monkey greegree - or 1030 coins to buy monkey talisman and bones to make one * Ninja greegree - or 1030 coins to buy monkey talisman and bones to make one (a Ninja greegree made from big ninja monkey bones, will not work) * Zombie greegree - or 1030 coins to buy monkey talisman and bones to make one * Banana (can be picked or bought in Ape Atoll) * Rope (can be bought in Ape Atoll) * Few coins (10 coins should be enough) * Knife (or a scimitar which can be bought on the island) Recommended: * Antipoison might be useful * A regular Monkey greegree * Some Prayer potions may also be useful if using protect prayers * Combat gear to fight against a few big snakes (level 84) * Several energy potions (4-6) (if you need to make new greegrees in the Ape Atoll Dungeon) * Several pieces of food (lobsters or higher) * A Surefooted aura if your agility level is lower than 75 * Cooking gauntlets will help |kills = * Big Snake (level 84) (weak to earth spells) * These 3 only need to be killed if you do not already own a Gorilla greegree, Ninja greegree and Zombie greegree: ** Monkey Guard (level 126/128) ** Monkey Archer (level 114) ** Zombie Monkey (level 82/98/129) }} Preliminary To complete this subquest, you need to make three monkey greegrees to transform into three monkeys. Remember what Zooknock told you at the end of Monkey Madness: you create greegrees by bringing him the bones of the type of monkey you want to become and a monkey talisman. He is located at the very end of the Ape Atoll Dungeon. You need the bones of: *Monkey Archer/ninja (can be found on the streets or on the top floor of some houses; use Protect from Ranged) *Monkey Guard (found in the temple; use Protect from Melee) *Monkey Zombie (found in the tunnel in which Zooknock is located; use Protect from Melee) Methods: It is best to use ranged or magic on the Monkey Guard, as it will heal itself for 250 LP when its health gets too low if it is in melee range. Note: If you already have a greegree, you can pass through Ape Atoll Dungeon without being attacked by the undead there; if you do not you may need several prayer potions to use Protect from Melee, depending on your prayer level. You will still take damage from the falling rocks and poisonous traps inside the Ape Atoll Dungeon whether you have a greegree or not, some food and antipoison are recommended. Alternatively, you can wear a holy symbol and use the Prayer book to cure yourself, eliminating the need for antipoison potions. There are two ways to get a new talisman to make a greegree: *You can purchase talismans for 1,000 coins each from Tutab's Magical Market on Ape Atoll. (only 1,000 coins for a minute saved) *You may get talismans from the Monkey Child, where you got one during Monkey Madness. When you tell the child that you have lost the other one (which is technically true, because it is now a greegree), he will begin to cry. Wait for the Aunt to make one round trip and he will be feeling better, he will have a new one, and he will loan the new one to you if you promise to return it. If you need another, just wait for the Aunt to make another round then talk to the Monkey Child again. He will give you another one. This is a more time-consuming option, but you save money this way. Begin the quest: Inspect the monkey king *Inspect Awowogei in the banquet hall in Lumbridge Castle. Gypsy Aris will say you need to feed the monkey king his favourite dish. She, however, is not sure what his favourite dish is and suggests you ask him on Ape Atoll. *Go to Awowogei's palace in Marim on Ape Atoll. Make sure you have equipped one of your monkey greegrees and your monkeyspeak amulet. *Talk to the Elder Guard blocking the entrance to let you through. *Talk with Awowogei about his favourite dish, and he will tell you he cannot let you have sensitive information like that. But he will mention three monkeys. *You will find the trio (Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru) in the Temple of Marimbo north of the palace. *Talk to the three monkeys in the north-west part of the temple. After a bit of conversation, you tell Mizaru that you are planning a surprise party for the king. Mizaru will then tell you to stuff the corpse of a big snake with banana slices and monkey nut paste. *Go to Solihib's Food Stall west of the temple. Buy a banana for 2 coins (or pick it from a banana tree) and monkey nuts for 3 coins from Solihib. *Return to the three monkeys, and talk to them. Iwazaru will indicate that you have the wrong type of banana. They will say you need a red banana, found on the west side of the island. *Talk to them again. Iwazaru will now indicate that you have the wrong kind of monkey nuts. They will tell you to find tchiki monkey nuts on the tchiki nut bush in a cave in the hills south of the village. Note: You cannot obtain the red banana or the tchiki monkey nuts before speaking to the three monkeys. Pick the red banana *To get the red banana, wield your gorilla greegree and make sure you have your rope. *Then head west to the water's edge and find the red banana tree. This tree is directly west of the village, north of a pineapple plant. The leaves of the tree have a red-brown edge. *Use your rope on the tree to get the banana. If you forgot a rope, Ifaba's general store in the middle of the village sells them. *Sometimes the tree will not have any bananas left on it, so wait until you see that the bananas have grown on the tree. *Collect one, slice it, and then collect another (you can only collect one red banana at a time, so using the drop trick then slicing it is optional). It is a good idea to collect at least a third one, as there is a possibility of burning the stuffed snake, thus requiring another banana. *Slice all but one of the bananas. * Run back to the three monkeys, drop all of your sliced bananas '''and talk to them. Mizaru will take the whole banana and all but 1 of your sliced bananas and eat them (or the 1 sliced banana you have in inventory), so make sure you drop the other slices you may have collected before talking to them. *Then, talk to them again about the tchiki nut bush. Gather the tchiki monkey nuts They will tell you that you need to go south of the island to get to the tchiki nut bush. When you do this- you will get a message saying, "There are no nuts on the bush right now." To avoid this, you need to buy the monkey nuts from Solihib's Food Stall just west of the Temple of Marimbo. When you confront them with the monkey nuts in your inventory, they say that you specifically need tchiki monkey nuts. After speaking with them, you can obtain the tchiki monkey nuts without any interruption and they will be there this time. To do this: * Wield your ninja greegree, go to the south part of village, and enter the Ape Atoll Agility Course. (Look for the Agility training icon on the World map. *Go across the obstacles until you find a hole (it is just after the rope swing). If you haven't already done so, you might want to unblock the log after the skull slope (for future, easier access to Ape Atoll via Fairy Rings). '''Note: If you have relatively low agility, it is advised to bring food and/or agility potions in preparation for failing agility course obstacles. *Enter the hole and pick a monkey nut from the bush. Note: If you are given the message "There are no nuts on the bush right now," then it means you have not shown the ordinary monkey nuts nuts to the three monkeys yet. *Grind it with your pestle and mortar and then collect another nut (you can only collect one monkey nut at a time, so using the drop trick and then grinding it is optional). It is a good idea to collect at least a third one, as there is a possibility of burning the stuffed snake, thus requiring another nut. If a third one is picked, make sure that all but one of the nuts are ground. *Climb up the rope to exit the cavern, and climb down the tropical tree to complete the course. Run back to the three monkeys and talk to them. *Mizaru will take the nut and eat it, ground or not. *Then, talk to them about the giant snake. Kill the giant snake Note: If you kill a Big Snake before getting your instructions from the three monkeys, it will drop only bones. Do not underestimate these. They can accurately hit over 130 and poison you. Protect from/Deflect Melee is essential for those under level 110. (Although it is easy '''to do it if you have decently high combat levels, it is suggested you wear your best defence armour and walk immediately left, right, up or down once you get down after fully preparing to avoid being piled by multiple snakes if they are aggressive to you, auto retaliate one of the snakes (clicking may be tricky) and collect the corpse. Be sure to keep a quick teleport in your inventory in case of emergency. *Travel back to Crash Island, and go east from Lumdo to find a pit. '''Be quick: The level 16 scorpions and level 14 snakes by the beach are both poisonous and aggressive unless you are of sufficiently high combat levels. *Before climbing down into the pit, turn on the Protect from Melee prayer, as the five level 64 Big Snakes will drain your life points quickly and poison you. They do not attack high level players any longer. *Enter the pit, and kill one of the big snakes to get a snake corpse. Make sure that you stay away from the walls as more snakes will pop out of the walls to attack you. *You may want to get more than one snake corpse, in case you burn the raw stuffed snake. *Climb back up the rope in the centre of the pit to escape. Note that the snakes are weak to Earth spells. Use that to your advantage. *Note: after about a minute the poison should wear off. Prepare the dish Note: Make sure you have your cooking boost with you if you do not have 70 Cooking for this part. Note: ''' You might want to bring a second greegree — as a zombie monkey, you will '''not be able to run. *Use the slices and paste on the corpse to create a raw stuffed snake. *Go back to Ape Atoll (if you have not already), and talk to the three monkeys in the Temple of Marimbo. *Iwazaru indicates you need to enter the dungeon below the temple to cook the stuffed snake. *Climb down the trapdoor in the east of the temple to enter the dungeon. *Walk down a wooden platform, and look for a crack in the wall just below the climbing rope between the two flights of stairs in the east wall (it will say Enter Exit). Note: It shows up on the minimap as a red line. *Squeeze through the gap, you will need your zombie greegree to walk across the hot coals, and then cook the raw stuffed snake on the long, hot rock to make stuffed snake. If you fail cooking this, you will receive a snake over-cooked. As such, it is advised to make multiple raw stuffed snakes. WARNING: If you drink a chef's delight (m) and you have 65 cooking, use the snake with the hot rock quickly, or else your cooking boost will not work *Then with the cooked stuffed snake, go back to Lumbridge Castle and save King Awowogei. Take caution not to eat the snake accidentally. (Equip your amulet of monkeyspeak beforehand.) You will have a funny conversation forcing Awowogei to teach you the spell for teleporting to Ape Atoll. *If you drop any items on the floor before giving the snake to King Awowogei they will be forever lost. Congratulations, subquest complete! Rewards *1 quest point *10,000 experience *10,000 experience *Ape Atoll Teleport spell *Further access to the Culinaromancer's chest * Required for Completing Completion of "Freeing King Awowogei" is required for the following: *Fur 'n' Seek wish list (unless Royal Trouble has been completed) *Do No Evil Transcript Trivia fi:Freeing King Awowogei nl:Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster